Keep It Clandestine
by Effrijim
Summary: Sometimes you fall for the wrong person.You know they’re wrong for you from the very beginning, but you can’t help but fall for them anyways.And who knows, maybe sometimes it’ll work out.AU HAIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

(For adam)

Sometimes you fall for the wrong person.

You know they're wrong for you from the very beginning, but you can't help but fall for them anyways.

And who knows, maybe sometimes it'll work out.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tap…tap….tap…

In a steady rhythm Sasuke's pen tapped on his desk in time with the clock as it ticked the final seconds of the school day. Right on cue, the bell rang, he packed up his belongings and left the room and joined the rest of the students as they made a steady stream towards the buses and parking lot.

Sasuke reached his locker and entered the combination, 32…18…28… and yanked it open. He deposited his un-needed books and then closed the door to find his best friend Naruto Uzumaki standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh no…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"Sa----suke!" Naruto said elongating his vowels in a way that Sasuke knew he was after something.

"What do you want?" Sasuke sighed as he and Naruto walked out to his car.

"Nothing much…I just need a model for my art project and I wondered if you would be so kind as to come model for me before school." Naruto said making puppy eyes at Sasuke, who diverted his vision.

"No, I don't want to be hanging around naked for you to draw me!" Sasuke said climbing into the dark blue sedan.

Naruto clambered in after him and rolled his eyes. "No you idiot, we don't do nudes in class. Something about laws or whatever. Not to mention I'd ask Sakura to do that for me!" He said with a grin.

"And you know she'd say no." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Whatever, the project is just a portirate thing. All I'd be doing is sketching you doing something or just sitting there, or sleeping if you want to take a nap."

"Alright, it sounds harmless enough." Sasuke said knowing in the back of his mind that he'd regret this.

"Yay! Alright, then we'll have to get to school an hour early tomorrow!" Naruto said ecstatically.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold still Sasuke!" Naruto said as he tried to get find a good perspective.

"Sorry…." Sasuke mumbled, it was weird having Naruto stare so intently at him. It made him feel itchy.

"If you're so uncomfortable Sasuke, just sit down and relax." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke sat down on one of the many stools in the art room and did something he rarely did in the presence of others; he slouched and let his limbs hang loosely from his body.

"Much better." Naruto grumbled and started to sketch the calm relaxed face of his friend.

Sasuke felt at ease now that he had closed his eyes and just pretended that he wasn't Sasuka Uchia. That he wasn't the perfect boy that everyone was to look up to and aspire to be. In his mind, he was "normal" and it was a nice, calming thought.

He was drawn out of his thought by the sounds of Naruto mumbling with another person, someone with a deep, older voice.

"Okay, yeah. I see what you mean. So should I move the jaw down here?" Was the first portion of Naruto's voice that was comprehended by Sasuke.

"Yes, don't be afraid of making it a little squarer either. He _is _a man after all." The deep voice replied.

"Gotcha." Naruto said.

Sasuke tensed at the thought of another person watching him as well.

"Oh crap…he's tense again." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke sat up straighter and did his best not to pout of make a weird face. He saw a tall man leaning over Naruto's shoulder glancing at the drawing. His hair was silvered, seemingly naturally, but his face was covered by the turtle neck he was wearing and one of his eyes was covered bye a "jauntily" tipped head band with the village's symbol encrusted onto it.

The man looked back at Sasuke and presumably smiled at him, but Sasuke darted his eyes away in an embarrassed fashion.

Just then, the bell rang giving him an excuse to grab his stuff and bolt. Sasuke felt something odd in the pit of his stomach, it unsettled him and made him feel like throwing up…

"Sasuke!" two girlish squeals called out for his attention.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, "Not now…" He sighed, but turned around anyways.

Sakura and Ino smiled at him and tried their best to get Sasuke to pay attention to them only.

"Sasuke, did you understand last night's Stats homework? I didn't at all! Could you help me during lunch?" Sakura said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well I wasn't able to understand the chemistry homework and I have the test right after lunch! Can't you help me?" Ino said trying to flutter her eyelashes harder than Sakura.

"I'm very sorry, I promised Naruto that I'd model for his art project during lunch for the next couple days." Sasuke said silently thanking Naruto in his head. Ino and Sakura were nice girls, but he really had no interest in them what-so-ever and they didn't take hints.

"Oh…." They said in unison.

"Can I come watch?" Sakura asked smiling brightly.

"Can _we_ come watch." Ino said glaring at Sakura.

"I-" But luckily the bell once again saved Sasuke and he dived into his classroom to avoid being late, as well as the questions.

Now all he had to do was suffer through English, French and Pre-Calc till he could go back to the art room and relax.

(sorry if the story goes really slow...I have an akward way of getting to points...)


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had to admit Naruto was good. The sketch he had done of him this morning was amazingly life like and he couldn't believe how relaxed he looked.

"You like?" Naruto grinned proudly.

"Yeah, you did a great job." Sasuke said giving Naruto credit where credit was due.

Naruto beamed. "Hey, do you want to do any other positions for me? I need three different ones before I can choose one for a canvas and such." Naruto said.

"Um…okay…what should I do." Sasuke said.

"Well I like the relaxed pose, so can you just lay down on one of the tables and take a nap or something." Naruto said motioning at the art table.

Sasuke lay down on the table and curled up as if he was at home and about to go to sleep. Despite the hard surface, the table was very comfortable to Sasuke and he began to take a light nap.

Soon he was awoken by the sounds of girly voices and Naruto squabbling.

"Go away! You're not supposed to be in here!" Naruto growled.

"Why? We just wanted to watch!" Ino growled back.

"Yeah! Sasuke told us we could!" Sakura chimed in.

"I highly doubt that." Naruto said.

Sasuke just pretended he wasn't awake, he really didn't want to be a part of this.

"What's all this commotion?" The familiar deep voice from the morning spoke up.

"Nothing sir, Sakura and Ino wanted to watch me sketch Sasuke and I told them to bug off." Naruto said.

"Girls, this isn't a good time to be in here. Maybe you can come back later and some of the other students can sketch you, you both are quite pretty." The teacher said, charming the girls and causing them to blush.

"Well, we…yeah…we'd love to come and be drawn." Sakura said.

"Good, I'll have Naruto tell you when we need you! But for now, shoo shoo baby dolls." He said.

Sakura and Ino left and Sasuke sat up. "Thank you sir." He said to the teacher.

"No problem, by the way, I'm Mr. Hatake. Don't hesitate to ask for anything 'kay?" He said and waved, then left the room.

"Dude…Sasuke, are you alright? You're blushing." Naruto said giving his best friend a confused look.

Sasuke shook his head and said, "No, no I'm fine. Yeah…I-I'm going to go if you don't mind Naruto. I'll see you after school okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Naruto said and watched him go. "That was weird…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke could barely concentrate during his afternoon classes, he kept picturing Mr. Hatake and it would cause him to get flustered and that sick feeling in his stomach would show up again.

So when the afternoon bell rang, it was a great relief for him to rush out of his class and head to his car with Naruto.

"So Sasuke, I just need one more sketch of you, then I can start painting." Naruto said grinning at Sasuke.

"Mm…" Sasuke said distractedly.

"What's the matter with you….you've been really weird today." Naruto said pouting at Sasuke.

"Just distracted." Sasuke said pulling the sun shade down.

"Is it Neji again? Did he beat you on the Pre-Calc test?" Naruto said. Sasuke had a notorious rivalry with Neji Hyuuga in anything the both did.

"No…we got the same score…" Sasuke said and then turned up the radio to keep Naruto from asking any more questions.

Naruto gave his friend a concerned look, but knew better than to pursue the conversation. When Sasuke reached his house, Naruto got out without saying goodbye and stomped off.

Sasuke sighed and drove home. He'd have to call and apologize, it wasn't Naruto's fault that he was aggravated, it was his own.

He went into the house and found that his parents had left on another business trip and he was going to be home alone with his brother for the week.

"Oi! Sasuke! That you? Dinner's on the table. Eat whenever you feel like it." His brother Itachi's voice rang out.

Sasuke ignored him, but went to the table and grabbed a plate of food. He wouldn't pass up Itachi's tempura, it was better than their mother's…but he'd never tell her that.

He climbed up the stairs to his room and tossed his bag in the corner and "flounced" onto his bed. He reached over to the phone and dialed up Naruto.

"Uzumaki residence." Naruto's cheerful voice said.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Oh…"

"Listen…I'm sorry…I'm just out of sorts…it has nothing to do with you." Sasuke pleaded.

"….." There was silence on the other side.

"Naruto…." Sasuke said quietly.

"I think I want to sketch you in a tree." Naruto said signaling that he had forgiven Sasuke.

"That sounds interesting. Where would we find that tree?" Sasuke said hiding a sigh of relief.

"There's a wall and benchy thingie outside the Art room. There also happens to be a large oak. It'll be good." Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, I suppose it will." Sasuke said.

"….Since I have you on the phone…..can you plea------se help me with this problem! I so do not understand math. I don't have a head for figures you know….except maybe Carmen Elektra." Naruto said impishly.

Sasuke laughed, it's good to have a friend like Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow….I never knew you were so good at tree climbing Sasuke." Naruto said in awe of how high Sasuke had gotten into the tree outside the art room.

"Neither did I." Sasuke said and reclined up against the trunk.

"Mm…stay right there. That's perfect."

The morning's air was pretty crisp, meaning that autumn was coming sooner that Sasuke had thought. He looked up into the sky and saw a few wispy clouds and one or two crows. Then he tilted his head just a little bit (as to not disrupt Naruto's drawing too much) and found that he could see right into the window of Mr. Hatake's office.

The silver haired man was working diligently (he supposed), glancing every now and then at the computer screen to input a number or something. Sasuke caught a glimpse of what was in the reflection of the computer screen on the opposite window and almost fell out of the tree.

Mr. Hatake was looking at porn! It was a busty blonde doing all sorts of nasty things to a man. Saskue felt like he was going to be sick.

Then, right before he turned away, Mr. Hatake looked back at the screen clicked for another screen to come up. On it, to Sasuke's surprise was an artfully done photograph of a naked boy who was covering himself shyly. This made Sasuke blush extremely hard.

Then, the other art teacher came in and Mr. Hatake quickly flipped back to the blonde.

"He doesn't want them to know does he…" Sasuke whispered to himself. That action had spelled out to him that Mr. Hatake was definitely not interested in the nasty blonde, but the boy. This thought stirred something in him, he wasn't sure what, but it made him feel a little light headed and the weird feeling in his stomach came back.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto's voice brought him back out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…um…yeah…just fine." Sasuke said and turned his head back so he could no longer gaze upon Mr. Hatake.

Naruto made a little frown, Sasuek had been weird the past couple days. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, and he wasn't sure Sasuke even knew himself seeing as he most likely would have told him by now.

But the bell rang and Sasuke gracefully jumped out of the tree and said goodbye, leaving Naruto to wonder.

Sasuke was passing Mr. Hatake's room and was surprised when the man called out to him. "Uchia! In here." His deep voice said.

Sasuke bit his lip and walked in. "Yes sir?" He said.

"Naruto has most likely gotten all three sketches right now and to make him think in more abstract ways, you won't need to be coming in to model for him okay?" Mr. Hatake said.

Sasuke noticed the name plate on his desk and stared at it while he responded, "Alright sir."

"You're a very good model though, I would not object to Naruto using you again." Mr. Hatake said . "Have you ever considered modeling as a possible carrier?"

"Um…I actually had planned on becoming a history teacher after school." Sasuke said.

"Well, just think about it okay kiddo." Mr. Hatake said and handed him a pass for his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto came back to the art room during lunch and began to work out the layout for his painting and transfer it on the light boards to a larger sheet of paper. He had just made two different layouts when Sasuke came in.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought Mr. Hatake told you I didn't need you to pose anymore right?" Naruto said covering up his composite sketches.

"Yeah, he did. But I wanted to talk to him. Do you know where he is?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Um…I think he's outside with the freshmen."

"Thanks. You know I want to see that when it's done." Sasuke said pointing at the papers under Naruto's arms.

"Ah! Yeah yeah….at the Spring Arts Festival you will. Not any earlier." Naruto said grinning wickedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but headed outside. Mr. Hatake was leaning over one of the freshmen girls taking a pencil and correcting a couple of her lines. He looked up and grinned (or so Sasuke assumed because of his turtle neck).

Mr. Hatake walked up to Sasuke and said, "Well I didn't expect you back. What can I do for you Uchia."

"I…I was wondering if….um….if you could teach me how to paint or anything on the week-end or after school." Sasuke said timidly.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Hatake said, "I think that Saturday afternoons would be good for me. Is that good for you?"

"As long as it's after three, I have a cello lesson from two to three." Sasuke said avoiding eye-contact.

"That'll be perfect actually." Mr. Hatake said, "But, to pay for the supplies and such I might need to ask for a fee."

"Well…I think I might be able to come up with that." Sasuke said slowly, he knew his parents would never agree to pay for this.

"You're hesitating…" Mr. Hatake said.

"I was just thinking…that….my parents…yeah, they wouldn't go for this." Sasuke said hanging his head in embarrassment.

"I think there may be another way you could pay, that is if you don't mind working for it." Mr. Hatake said tapping his fingers on his arm.

"How?"

"Remember when I told you that you'd be a great model? I think I could benefit from you modeling for me as well." Mr. Hatake said.

Sasuke brightened up, "Yeah, that would work."

"Can I see your agenda, I'll write down my address for you." Mr. Hatake said.

Sasuke nervously handed his pristine agenda to Mr. Hatake and watched him write out his address and sketch a quick map. "There you go." He said.

"Thank you very much sir." Sasuke said and left quickly to hide his reddening cheeks.

(sorry it's so short this time...sorry i haven't updated in a while, long story short i was inable to reach the net for a long time. I'll try to catch up )


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke!" A voice called out as he and Naruto were walking towards his car. He turned around and saw that it was Sakura. He nodded to her.

"I was wondering if you could give me a lift home." Sakura said batting her eyelashes.

"What happened to Ino?" Naruto asked.

"That pig forgot to tell me that she was having volleyball practice today and can't take me home." Sakura said, her voice telling Sasuke that the story was true.

"Sure." Sasuke said. He knew where Sakura lived; his mother used to car pool him, Naruto and Sakura to daycare when they were little. Oddly enough, Sakura kinda seemed more bearable then.

So they all got into the car and started to drive in awkward silence.

"So…" Naruto said slowly, "I'm going to the movies on Saturday. Do either of you want to come?"

"What movie?" Sakura asked.

"Loving Annabelle." Naruto said.

"Elaborate." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"A teacher at a Catholic boarding school falls in love with her student, Annabelle. Trials and tribulations follow." Naruto said in a dramatic voice mimicking Mr. Movie-Phone.

Sakura laughed, "So it's a kinda lesbian love thing? Did it win any awards?"

"A couple at some festivals. It's really artfully done. Mr. Hatake suggested it to me since it's going to be playing at the Hippodrome's theater." Naruto said.

"Oo…Mr. Hatake, that's your art teacher right? I suppose he would like that movie." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, he's a lecher." Naruto laughed as well.

"I think he's nice." Sasuke said quietly, surprising Sakura and Naruto.

"Well yeah, he's pretty nice. But nice people can be lechers too ya' know." Naruto said cocking his head to the side.

"Whatever…." Sasuke said and he left it at that.

Sakura shrugged at Naruto who gave her a shrug back. That shrug conveyed what they were both thinking, 'I don't get it, why is Sasuke being so weird'.

Neither of them got that question answered seeing as Sasuke didn't say anything besides bye as he dropped them off. Once he had gotten home, Sasuke rifted through his backpack for agenda and binders and went out onto the porch to do his homework.

He easily finished the work and ended up just sitting on the porch in deep thought until Itachi came outside and made him come in.

"Sasuke go to your room." Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Because I'm your older brother and told you to." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"So."

"Fine, since you want to know so bad, Kisame and some of the guys are coming over to watch some porn. And since our dear mother thinks of you as the clean one, you're going to be in your room so I won't get in trouble." Itachi said in vain.

Saskue had raced up to his room as soon as he heard the word Kisame, his brother's friend smelled like fish and creeped him out. He flipped on his stereo and turned up the music just loud enough to cover the noise that would be coming from the TV. later. He lay on his bed and grabbed a book form his nightstand, it would have to do as his entertainment for now.

When Itachi finally came and knocked on his door to tell him that Kisame and the others had left, it was dark outside and Sasuke just turned off his music and stripped off his shirt and pants to go to sleep, there was nothing worth staying up for anyways.

abababababababababababa

So sorry for not updating in such a really long time. But now that i'm busy at school preparing for AP tests...i suddenly feel motivated to not do my work and do this! So for your benifit i shall fail at life XD (jk)


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke couldn't believe how fast the rest of the week went by. In all his anticipation for the week-end, the days rushed past until he was standing on Mr. Hatake's door step. He bit his lip nervously and pressed his finger to the doorbell and jumped as it made a loud howl.

His jumping caused him to run into a pillar and fall to the ground, his heart pounded against his chest so hard that he didn't notice that he door had opened until a hand was offered to him to help himself up. He took it and looked to up see his eyes meet Mr. Hatake's, he immediately blushed.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly and looked down at the ground.

"It's fine, I probably should have warned you about that before you came." Mr. Hatake said grinning behind his turtle neck.

Sasuke was then led inside and was pleased by the beautiful, arty-feeling of Mr. Hatake's home. There were eclectic lamps and other light fixtures, patterned wallpaper mixed with bight paints and sculptures set tastefully around. Mellow music was playing and fit the mood of the house perfectly.

"I'm glad you like my house." Mr. Hatake said shaking Sasuke out of his stunned silence.

"Yes, it's very nice." Sasuke said politely.

"Come on, the studio's this way." Mr. Hatake said nodding his head toward a deep cherry door.

The studio was well lit by numerous windows and a couple skylights and it was in more earthy tones than the rest of the house. There were two easels set up with large sheets of paper set up and a couple pots of paint.

"Alright Sasuke, let's get to it. I've noticed that you're a very reserved kind of guy, so I wanted have us work with some bight loose colors….with our hands. Show me what you're feeling Sasuke.' Mr. Hatake said gently pushing Sasuke towards one of the easels.

Sasuke swallowed and looked at the colors he moved his hand towards the green and had it swatted away by Mr. Hatake. "What was that for!" Sasuke growled.

"You're not thinking. Just by looking at you I can tell that green is not what you want. Slow down, art doesn't have to be rushed. Think about it." Mr. Hatake said practically whispering that last sentence in Sasuke's ear causing him to shiver slightly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind, his breathing calmed and he slowly opened his eyes. His hand moved towards the purple and he sunk his hand into it. Mr. Hatake watched and knew that Sasuke was beginning to understand.

He placed his hand on the top right corner and let the paint roll down his hand and onto his forearm as he saw the paper take his handprint and bleed out a little. Next he lightly dipped two of his fingers into the yellow and around the purple hand print placed apprehensive dots. Then he added blue dots and some red, spiraling further and further from the corner. This felt wonderful and allowed Sasuke to just forget about his demanding life, overbearing parents and lack of social life.

Once he felt complete, he looked over towards Mr. Hatake and saw him dipping his hand into the pot of yellow and gracefully sliding his hand over the paper, smearing colors together making almost a strange animalistic rainbow. Sasuke felt his face heat up with the thought of that intense gaze focus on him instead of the paper.

When Mr. Hatake had finished, he caught Sasuke staring at him causing the young boy to blush and turn back to look at his painting. Mr. Hatake walked over and looked at Sasuke's painting, he had done better than he had expected. He looked at Sasuke and held his gaze, "Beautiful," he whispered half speaking of the painting and half of the boy infront of him.

Sasuke's face blushed darker and Mr. Hatake realized he was still looking at Sasuke. "Well, if you want to clean up there's a sink over there that you can use and I'm going to set up for your first modeling experience." He said and Sasuke nodded and hurried over to the farmer's sink to wash his arms among the collections of brushes, pallets and pallet knives.

When he turned around he found Mr. Hatake had set up an iron chair under the hanging light fixture and had covered up all the windows with curtains and pressed a button to cause shields to cover the skylights. It was eerily dark except for the one intense beam.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Hatake asked and Sasuke thought for a second and then smiled and stepped forward. Mr. Hatake didn't know just how ready he was.

yays! Something is happening in the plot!


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke stood in front of the chair and cast a sultry gaze at Mr. Hatake who breathed in at the magnificent site before him and did his best to keep from asking to see everything.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke said barely above a whisper.

"Sit in the chair, however you like. Show me what you're thinking." Mr. Hatake said picking up his sketch pad and pencil.

Sasuke nodded and turned the iron chair around so the curled iron pattern of the chair back was facing forwards. He straddled the chair and in a languid fashion folded his arms over the back and lay his head down on them and let his eyes become half-lidded. Mr. Hatake focused on every detail of Sasuke's position and found it very hard not to lick his lips.

After a while, Mr. Hatake was ready for another position and told Sasuke. Sasuke grinned and spread his legs way apart, flung his head back and let out a moan. Mr. Hatake caught this instant and quickly sketched it in all its raw sexual glory. Sasuke grinned as he slowly brought his head back up and slowly walked towards Mr. Hatake and lean over his shoulder to look at the sketch pad. His breath tickled Mr. Hatake's ear and he rolled his head to the side to allow Sasuke to lean even further.

"Wow…Do I really look like that?" Sasuke sighed looking at the sketch.

Mr. Hatake turned to him and whispered, "No, you look even better."

Their faces were only separated by the turtleneck covering Mr. Hatake's face. Gently, Sasuke's finger tips curled into the fabric and pulled it down bringing his lips to Mr. Hatake's. When he pulled back, he could see what had been hidden underneath the turtleneck, a handsome face with a strong jaw line and soft, manly lips. Those lips began to move and Sasuke heard Mr. Hatake's voice say, "Okay…"

He suddenly realized how close he was to the older man and suddenly became very conscious of what he had just done and leapt back a few feet in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" He apologized quickly and stared at his feet.

He heard the Mr. Hatake stand up and saw his bare feet come within inches of his own. "Kakashi." He said.

Sasuke looked up in confusion, "W-what?"

Mr. Hatake looked him in the eye with an amused smile and said, "My name is Kakashi."

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"If you're going to be kissing me, you might as well know my first name." Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, "I guess so. I'll remember that next time I kiss you, which I hope will be soon."

"It will be soon. As a matter of fact…" Kakashi said and leaned down softly pressing his lips against Sasuke's lush pink ones. He only pulled back when he felt Sasuke giggle a little bit. "What is it?" Kakashi pouted.

"Nothing." Sasuke said failing to stop his giggles.

"Oh come on, what did I do?"

"It's not you, I just can't believe I'm doing this. I mean…me….I'm the safest player in the game. I barely do anything without the consent of my parents. Yet here I am, having secret art lessons that I'm paying for by modeling and kissing my teacher. I'm crazy aren't I?" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"No, well…maybe a little." Kakashi said stroking Sasuke's cheek.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and then in a smaller, quieter voice asked, "Um…Kakashi, can I…um…this is going to sound so silly….can I hug you?"

Kakashi blinked then broke into a smile, "Of course, come here."

Sasuke came into Kakashi's arms and pressed his face into his chest to breathe in his scent. Kakashi's strong arms wrapped around him and held him close and he buried his nose in Sasuke's hair. They didn't know it, but they both were thinking that they didn't deserve this chance.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

School is out! celabratory chapter update!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door at precicely 6:50 like he always did and was greeted by Naruto's adopted father, their old 3rd grade teacher, Iruka.

"Good morning sir." Sasuke said bowing slightly.

"Good morning Sasuke, come on in Naruto will be down in a minute." Iruka said with a friendly smile and showed Sasuke in.

Sasuke sat down at the table with Iruka who gave him a cup of tea. They chatted idly until Naruto ran down the stairs rushed into the pantry and grabbed a poptart.

"I….'m….sorry……ready….to go?" Naruto wheezed with the poptart in his mouth.

Sasuke nodded, said goodbye to Iruka and he and Naruto got into the car. "You'll never wake up on time will you?" Sasuke said shaking his head.

Naruto grinned sheepishly before wolfing down the rest of the poptart, "I don't think it's possible."

"That's why I started coming ten minutes early, at least now we get there on time." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto smiled winningly back at his friend but inwardly wondered what had Sasuke in such a good mood today, normally he was pretty temperamental and took school extremely seriously. Whatever it was, Naruto was glad of it because Ssuke had a great smile.

When the duo arrived at school, they both grabbed their bags out of the trunk and headed towards the art room.

"Why are you coming with me this morning?" Naruto asked, "I already told you that you can't see my project until the Spring Arts show."

"I wanted to talk to Mr. Hatake." Sasuke said feeling a faint blush come onto his cheeks.

"Why?" Naruto asked, Mr. Hatake didn't usually like to talk with people who weren't in the art classes.

"I was going to discuss the payment of my art lessons." Sasuke said feeling more and more nervous with the questions Naruto was asking. He didn't want Naruto to know, he didn't want him to think he was disgusting, or evil or anything besides what he normally is. Naruto is his oldest and best friend and he doesn't want to ruin that.

"Art lessons?" Naruto said raising his eyebrows in surprise, "Sasuke I'd be happy to teach you for free."

Sasuke hadn't thought of that. "Well, you know my parents. They want 'the best' for me, so they insisted on Mr. Hatake. He's a professional." Sasuke lied.

"Oh…" Naruto said quietly.

"Just forget about it." Sasuke said, "Maybe when I get better we can go hang out in the park or something and draw together."

That perked up Naruto's spirits. "Yeah! I know the best place right by the duck pond. Up this huge tree you can totally see everyone."

Sasuke smiled at his enthusiastic friend, he dodged a bullet.

Kakashi was filling up the large gallon pumps of paint when Naruto called out to him, "Good morning!"

Kakashi turned and grinned behind his turtleneck. "Hey, Uzumaki I think your project is coming together nicely. Lots of feeling, good colors." He said nodding.

Naruto beamed with pride.

"Uchiha, did you need something?" Kakashi said casually cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

"I wanted to discuss payment for my lessons with you." Sasuke said flatly, his eyes betraying his tone and laughing.

Kakashi nodded and led Sasuke into his office. He closed the door, locked it and pulled down all the curtains before turning and lightly kissing Sasuke. "What did you want to talk about?" Kakashi said sitting down.

"Well, nothing much really. I just wanted to ask how the painting we were working on is turning out." Sasuke said straddling Kakashi's lap.

"Gorgeous, just like the model." Kakashi said kissing Sasuke again. This time they kissed longer until there was a crash from the room and Naruto's voice calling out, "Mr. Hatake…I knocked over the easels."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Would you excuse me?"

Sasuke nodded. Before Kakashi could return and they could continue, the bell rang and Sasuke slipped out of his office and went to class.

After school, Naruto begged and pleaded with Sasuke and finally got him to agree to take him to his favorite ramen shop. The two boys were sitting in a cozy booth with red pleather seats waiting for the bowls to less copiously steam.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Naruto bubbled before tucking in vigorously.

Sasuke sighed, but smiled at his goofy friend.

"So Mr. Hatake said your painting came out well on Saturday." Naruto said after swallowing his noodles.

Sasuke looked up sharply from his bowl. "Did he now?"

"Mmhmm, I asked him how you were doing. Y'know, just cause….whatever" Naruto said making hand gestures.

"He's a good teacher." Sasuke said inwardly grinning at the double meaning.

"The best!" Naruto boasted, "His art work even gets put up in galleries! He's going to be having a show some time around the Spring Arts Festival too. We should go together."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'd love to see some other things he's done. His house is full of artwork, so is his studio." Sasuke said thinking of all the beautiful things he saw in Kakashi's house.

"I'd just love to see his house! He told us once that he tiled it himself and painted all the walls." Naruto said offhandedly.

The two chatted on for an hour or so until a mechanical beeping emanating from Sasuke's pocket. Sasuke answered his phone and found his mother to be on the other end.

"Sasuke dear, are you alright?" His mother's voice rang in his ears.

"I'm fine mom, I'm with Naruto having some ramen." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. His mother could be so over protective sometimes.

"Oh, well you should have called me! Or at least called your brother! God knows he never leaves home." Sasuke's mother added slightly under her breath.

"I'll be home soon mom." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto who was laughing into his ramen. Once he had hung up, he got a chance to laugh as Naruto choked slightly on his ramen, "That's what you get for eating and laughing at the same time."

Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Well I guess we better get going." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto quickly finished off his ramen and the two were soon at his house. "Hey Sasuke, after you cello lesson on Saturday do you want to go to the movies? This really cool new ninja flick just came out and I'm dying to see it."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Sorry, I can't that's when my art lesson is."

Naruto brushed it off, "Oh okay…hey! Why don't I tag along and then we can just go afterwards."

Inwardly Sasuke was terrified, "No! I mean, that'd be a bad idea. I'd be too embarrassed. You're really good…and I've just started!"

Naruto looked crestfallen, but took it in stride. "Oh…alright. It's too weird for you…well…I guess you can just call me when you're done and we'll go then."

Sasuke felt horrible, Naruto really did look disappointed. "Yeah, of course! I'll even buy the snacks. Really huge tubs of ultra buttery popcorn?" Sasuke offered.

That got Naruto smiling again, "Great! See you tomorrow, bright and early."

As Sasuke drove off, he didn't notice Naruto's eyes not leaving his car until it turned the corner.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry for the wait. I went to the beach with my "wife" so I couldn't update as soon as I finished.


End file.
